Remapping the History of You and Me
by Lady-Rinoa14
Summary: COMPLETE. 1 x R. Canon. For the Endless Reflection Challenge. Ten years after the Eve Wars, Heero finally opens up about his past, and discovers Relena's own silent suffering. In this short story, Heero and Relena realize that despite their differences, they are the only ones who can best understand each other.
1. Hers

**Remapping the History of You and Me**

Chapter 1: Hers

~0~

* * *

Vice Foreign Minister Relena Darlian continuously clicked on the remote control, flipping over channels for anything, _anything _decent to watch. Wearing her favourite knee-length silky pink nightgown, a blanket over her shoulders, and an open book on her lap, she lied on the couch with an arm over the armrest, while her legs stretched over the furniture, waiting for sleep to come to her.

Pagan and the rest of the house staff were already sleeping, save for some Preventer agents guarding around the house. She was the only one awake inside the house for all she knew, until she felt _his_ presence behind her.

"Hey," Relena called out, smiling as her Preventer agent looked down at her from behind the couch with a questioning look. "Your shift now?"

"Hn," replied the agent.

The Vice Foreign Minister pulled back her legs closer to her side and patted the space beside her on the couch. "I can't sleep. Join me?"

Wearing a white button down shirt and jeans, Heero Yuy, former Gundam pilot and now Preventer Agent, moved from his place and sat beside Relena, his arm resting on the armrest on the opposite side of the couch. Relena took note of his dishevelled brown hair that hang above his eyes, his chiselled jaw, and his alertness even in the dead of the night. She smiled despite herself, admiring how effortlessly attractive this man can be, and how he was obviously unaware of it.

Heero caught her staring at him and raised a brow. Relena just shook her head as she stifled a chuckle before turning her attention back to the television.

"There's really nothing better to watch this late at night. Just tell me if you see something you like," she commented, steering the conversation away from her ogling.

"Anything is fine."

Relena blew a breath as she settled on a film about a love story set against the backdrop of a war. She wasn't really intending to watch something attentively, just wanting to have some background sound as she continued to read in the dead of the night. "Sometimes I wonder why they even make something romantic about a real life event that's so tragic," she sighed before placing the remote control on top of a pile of books on the coffee table in front of them, turning her attention back to the book on her lap.

Heero surveyed the piles of books on the table with the titles _An Anarchy of Peace: The Rise and Fall of the Peacecraft Monarchy, A Diplomatic History of the Sanc Kingdom, Sanc Foreign Policy: The Total Peace Principle, Sanc Kingdom and the Colonies: Forging New Relations, The Peacecraft Royal Family. _He grabbed the nearest book to him, which was titled the _Peacecraft Royal Family, _and skimmed the pages.

"Have you finished these?" he found himself asking, taking note that Relena had never stopped reading about her birth family since they arrived in Sanc three days ago. There were more books that had arrived today at her request, and he knew that they'd be taking these with them when they return to Brussels after the documentary film premiere tomorrow.

Relena looked at the book he was holding, an archaic blue hardbound book with pages that were turning yellow. "That one? Not yet."

"Hn." He continued to skim the pages and settled on a page.

The Peacecraft princess noticed the pause in the swishing of papers whenever Heero turned a page, so she abandoned her place on the opposite side of the couch and sat beside him, their shoulders touching as she peeked at the page he was looking at.

"Oh," she breathed. The page contained a black and white portrait photograph of a beautiful woman. The woman in the photo had long hair; her lips were curved into a smile, while her neck and ears were adorned by pearls as she gazed lovingly at the baby in her arms. The baby, not probably older than seven months, was also smiling in her dress as she reached out a gloved hand to her mother's cheek.

Relena lifted a hand and touched the cheek of the woman in the photo, as well, placing her hand on top of the hand of the infant. It didn't take rocket science to know who the woman in the photo was, and even the baby. The woman in the photo was appeared to be a carbon copy of Relana's face, only with much grace and maturity accumulated through the years. For a while, Relena stared at the face of her birth mother as if doing so for a long time can ever bring back memories with her when she was still a child.

Heero leaned back on the couch and gave Relena all the time she needed. After a few minutes, Relena leaned back, as well; her gaze now fixed on the television wherein the male and female protagonists of the film were having a date in an airplane hangar.

"This is why I still can't bring myself to open some of these books," muttered Relena, saying it more to herself than her companion. "I'm having a lot of emotions and I don't like it. It's been ten years since the Eve Wars and maintaining peace and stability had been manageable so far so there's every reason to be happy. Then these things pop out," she motioned at the books on the table, "And I start asking the what- ifs, the why-did-it-have-to-happen, and suddenly I'm all sad and angry; and yet if that hadn't happened, I never would have been the daughter to the Darlians and also all the experiences that went with it. My time with them was the memories that I know and cherish. And…"

Relena gulped, and Heero noticed that her hands were gripping the blanket sheet so hard her fingers were trembling. She was speaking at a rapid pace -a nervous tick of hers and an indication of how much she had kept all these to herself - he noticed through years of being near her. He closed the book just when Relena composed herself.

"It's kind of weird, you know?" she began, "Being interviewed in all of these documentary films and articles on the war and all that. Somehow it's all easy when I'm speaking as Relena Darlian, but when they ask me about the Peacecrafts, I…" She crumpled the sheets on her lap. "It's just… It feels like I'm betraying my heritage. I wanted to know where I came from, about my birth parents, too, more than anything. But when I actually get around to reading this stuff, I suddenly can't. It's like I'm afraid to know exactly what happened to them, how they died, how Milliardo and I survived, how the man who had saved me and became the father I knew also died; everything is just so messed up. Does that make sense?"

Relena looked up at Heero, confusion marring her face, while Heero looked at her in the eyes. "It does. It's one of the many consequences of war. It's been hard on you."

"The war's been hard on you, too."

"I _was _the war," Heero argued, looking away.

"No, the war began already way before Operation Meteor. And _you _were a hero. Stop blaming yourself again, please." Relena held his wrist, willing him to forgive himself from the deaths he had caused in the war, and also for the times when he had also wanted to kill her.

Heero flinched from the contact, but suddenly relaxed into Relena's shivering hand. He was the cause of her anxiety again. The Perfect Soldier had always wondered why a public figure, moreover a royalty like Relena can ever worry about someone like him. Normally, his 15-year old self wouldn't have cared. But this time, he did. After being assigned to Relena as a Preventer Agent for years, he realized that he did care whenever she worried about him or anything else. On the flip side, it was because he worried about her, too. Of course he did. His life now revolved around worrying about her safety, her life, her well-being, and oddly enough, he cared about her happiness – a realization that he still could not shake off.

"But I've never met my parents," said Heero, diverting the subject.

"At all?"

"I might have. There are bits and pieces that flash in my head sometimes. But the most vivid memories come back when I was already training for Dr. J."

"So young…" Relena traced the lines on his palm, surprised that he was talking about _his _past. He had never done that, until now. And she cannot wrap her head around a young Heero who had not gone through a normal childhood, but instead was trained to be a weapon.

Heero must have felt the pity in her voice, so he sought damage control. "I got along just fine. It was better that I don't remember, so I didn't know what I was missing."

"Was that why…." She couldn't finish it. _Why you were so eager to die before?_

"What?"

Relena sifted her fingers through Heero's calloused ones, and then along his scarred wrists, his battle scars. She imagined it – a child who carried a lot of baggage and put the problem of the universe on his shoulders. Relena kissed his long scar, rubbing on it gently as if willing it to go away.

The light was dim in the room with the lampshade being the only source of light, but Heero could've sworn that he noticed tears forming in Relena's eyes, though she pushed it back before it fell. He was too stunned and appalled at himself for inducing her tears. Still, he welcomed her touch. No one had ever bothered to touch him, especially like this, for he was a killer. But this woman. He had no other words for her. She caressed his hand so gently like it was a feather, showing how much she cared, and how much she treated him like he was any other friend, not as a weapon that he was. His hands warmed at her cool touch, and he fought the urge to close his hand around hers.

"What can you remember from those pieces?" she then asked.

"There was always a woman wearing an apron. And she always kisses a man who has his back turned to me. It has always been that scene."

"It may have been a great moment in your past, which is why you can still remember it."

"Hn." Heero nodded, watching the film absentmindedly. "Then… a man. I don't if he's the same man. But there's also a dying man with a gunshot wound on his chest. His last words were 'The only way to live a good life is to act on your emotions.' Oddly, those were the earliest words I can remember."

"The woman and the man. Do you think…?" Relena looked up at Heero, not capable of voicing out the rest of the question.

But Heero knew exactly what she meant. "He was probably my father, yes."

So he also saw his father die in front of him. That makes the two of them.

Relena that broke the silence, "Act on your emotions, huh?"

"I agree with it. It's been my guiding principle since."

"So…" A smile crept from Relena's face, trying to lighten up the mood. "You were acting on your emotions when you were rescuing me, and not just because of being a good soldier following orders?"

"You're a magnet for trouble," and Heero's lips also curved. "And you were the road to the good life."

"I _am _the good life," Relena countered, shaking her head at what he could also possibly mean by that statement.

They were now both watching the film. Relena revelled in the moment that in the ten years that they've known each other, this was the only time when Heero talked about his past. And yet again, have reinforced how similar they were in many aspects as much as their differences. They were two different individuals, raised in two different environments, and yet, nobody can understand the circumstances of the other better than the two of them.

Nobody spoke for a while, until the film's scenario was in the plane hangar again with a soldier in full combat gear with his helmet, camouflage suit, a sash of bullets attached to his torso, and a brunette woman in tears wrapped her arms around him. He was going to war. And she was to go in hiding and stay safe until the fighting was over. They were staring at each other now, the soldier's face also in pain at the sight of the tears of his lover. He wiped each tear away, and the audience can really tell that the pilot wanted to kiss her desperately but his helmet was in the way and the alarm had blasted already.

Relena's thoughts suddenly drifted back to that time in the Libra when Heero was also wearing a helmet and was about to head for that final battle with her brother. And also to the time when they had almost kissed in the hangar after rescuing her from being abducted. Was it ten years ago already? It felt like ten days ago. The memories were so vivid in her mind. She kept replaying it over and over in her head and was wondering if she had just imagined Heero's face coming close to hers, his hand holding hers – both of them knowing that a boundary had been crossed since then. Or perhaps it was from the moment they danced a long time ago, wherein Relena declared that she were going to be on his side.

"Heero?" Relena called his attention as she placed the blanket on his lap and extending it up to his torso. And he was already expecting the question that followed, "Why did you rescue me in the Libra? You said before that with me in the Libra, Noin and the others were worried. So, I was wondering. Was it Noin's order?"

"No."

"Why, then?"

Heero brought out his hands from under the blanket, still watching the film wherein the soldier had flown the aircraft and left his woman crying in the hangar. For a minute, he felt a tinge of pride when he recalled that Relena had not shed a tear when he said goodbye on that fateful day, though she did put up a fight in not allowing him to fight her brother. But her last words to him were that she believed in him. And for the first time in his life, he wanted to live. Glancing at Relena, he answered, "I thought you were in Earth where you could stay until the war in Space was over. But Hilde told us that she had met you in Libra. The Gundam pilots were to attack Libra soon. My plan was to hand you to Peacemillion where you would be safe."

"Because I will be taking care of the peace process after you all break each other's bodies to pieces, right?" she answered ruefully.

"Not quite."

"Hm?"

"I just needed you safe."

"You are so vague."

She laid her head on his shoulder, not wanting to press him questions anymore, sleep was already claiming her. Heero accommodated her and wrapped the blanket and pulled it over her shoulder as her skin was so cool against his warm body. He wrapped his arm around her and she settled against his side.

"It's almost 2:30 in the morning. The night's getting cooler."

"Hm," Relena nodded. "What time do we leave tomorrow?"

"4 in the afternoon."

"Fantastic. I can sleep all morning." The princess yawned just when the film credits were starting to roll. "I'm sleepy. It's finally kicking in…"

What was kicking in? Before he could ask what she meant, the Preventer agent looked down at the woman he was holding and heard her breathe in deep. Heero turned off the television and bundled her up in the blanket as he carried Relena like a princess that she was into her bedroom. As he deposited her on the bed, Heero watched her for a while as she rolled to her side, facing him, her hair a fan spread behind her.

Lit by the moonlight filtering through the balcony door, Relena looked so pale and beautiful, despite the dark circles under her eyes, looking more vulnerable than ever. During the day, she was this fearless, outspoken, intelligent woman; the icon of peace and the heir of the Peacecraft monarchy. But right now? She was a tired woman, who also carried a large baggage on her shoulders at a young age.

Heero turned to leave until he noticed the pills stacked in a small plastic containers on Relena's bedside table. Turning on the lampshade, noting that Relena had not stirred, Heero inspected that they were sleeping pills with heavy dosages, Prazosin, and anti-anxiety medicine. His eyes widened in surprise. Prazosin. He remembered encountering these drugs when he took his medical examination as one of the requirements to join the Preventers. The doctor recommended these to him, claiming that they would help alleviate recurring nightmares caused by traumatic events… like exploding mobile suits. With his great control of his actions and a disciplined mind during the war, he managed to adjust well into this new era without any medications. He had been trained for it. He had been dreamless for as long as he can remember because of it, but he was not complaining – a dreamless sleep was so much better than having nightmares. Furthermore, ZERO's system had the capability to enhance his consciousness, so refusing the drugs was fine. But for someone like Relena, who had not been trained for such… how long had she been taking these?

Relena whimpered and gripped the sheet. Her brows were furrowed, nightmares plaguing her dreams no doubt. Without a second thought, Heero closed his hand around hers until she settled. When her palm loosened its grip on the sheet, Heero pulled out a chair from her desk and sat beside her as he turned off the lampshade and brought the pills back on the bedside table.

Relena held on to his hand, and Heero could've sworn that the act stirred something in him. There was that again. That feeling he couldn't place. Relena talked about feeling so many emotions in one go earlier. As for him, this was one of those moments when he felt such emotions all at once. He had managed to close off his emotions for a quite a long time during the war, so he did not know how to handle this. He was worried, he was anxious, he was scared.

There were times when Heero had questioned his humanity when his closing off of emotions became a habit and took longer than intended even after he was done fighting. He had been dreamless, and he was not feeling any emotion at all. In his mind were just the thoughts that he should win the battle, protect the Colonies, even if it cost him his life – if he were truly living at all. But now that he was feeling these unexpected emotions all at once, emotions that he had always felt whenever it concerned the woman he was holding, a part of him was thankful; because as he held her hand the entire night, Heero felt human. His touch with humanity came alive. Along with it came the realization that with her he had a purpose. No matter how strong she was, she needed him. And on the flip side, he needed her, as well.

Relena's hand tightened her grip on his; he squeezed her hand once more, relaying that he was with her. Always with her.

~o~

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hello there! So before anything else I would just like to say that today marks my 10th anniversary as a fanfic writer in this site, so yaaaaaay! To commemorate this milestone of my fangirl life, I came up with this short heart-to-heart session of Heero and Relena.

I have always enjoyed writing about the ordinary human side of 1 x R, like this one, which explores their families and memories lost, and its inextricable saddening tie with destruction caused by war. There were references to the manga and Frozen Teardrop with regards to their pasts in here, as well.

Also, this will be a two-chaptered fic, I will post the next chapter soon, on another important date! :)

And lastly, thank you for the support through the years! I greatly appreciate it! :)

XOXO,

Lady-Rinoa


	2. Theirs

**Remapping the History of You and Me**

Chapter 2: Theirs

~o~

* * *

Relena was lying when she said that she would be sleeping the whole morning. Because she slept through the whole afternoon, as well. Or was intending to when suddenly 2PM struck, and she heard her door shut. Who was in her room? And why was it so damn hot? Realization dawned on her as she bounced off the bed in a hurry; she mentally noted to take lighter dosages of those drugs.

Two hours later, after going through brunch, a shower, and getting dressed, she relaxed a bit when she knew that they were still on track of the time. The princess sat in front of the vanity table as a blonde househelper, a girl who was probably three years younger than her, insisted that her hair should be curled when someone knocked at the door. Relena urged the guest to come inside, and when he did, her jaw dropped.

Heero Yuy standing elegantly straight in a black three-piece suit was the most dashing sight ever. And that scent. Heero had always carried this distinct scent that she was trying to get a hold of. Relena had always been invited in social gatherings and meetings wherein men of noble status, both young and old, and those who held high positions in the government attended, so seeing men in suits was normal. But Heero was in a class on his own, again attributed to the fact that he was oblivious of how he looked.

The Preventer Agent cleared his throat and raised a brow as Relena gave him a sheepish smile, bashful of being caught ogling him again.

"What is it, Heero?" she asked.

"We're leaving in fifteen minutes. Just informing."

"Yeah, sure. This'll be done by then," Relena confirmed as she exchanged nods and smiles with her househelper.

"Hn." Heero nodded, and was about to turn around for his exit when he suddenly asked, "Did you sleep well?"

"I did. I'm sorry for falling asleep against you, though. I'm pretty sure you were the one who brought me into my room. So, thanks."

Heero tried to ignore the househelper who bit her lip to hide her smile as she twisted the curlers handle; he was certain that what she'd been hearing could be a start of gossip.

Like he cared anyway. "No problem," he answered.

~o~

* * *

Two hours later, they were both walking along the red carpet, arms linked. This was the first time that Heero attended such an event as a guest and the escort of the Vice Foreign Minister, and not as a Preventer per se, hiding behind public view. The night was an exception since the event was the premiere of a two-hour documentary film about the Eve Wars to commemorate the tenth anniversary of the signage of the peace treaty between Earth and the Colonies. Heero was given a formal invitation by Marquise Weridge, one of the noble men who knew Heero's plight as a former Gundam Pilot and someone who also recognized the notable deeds that former Gundam Pilot had done in the war; he deserved to be invited a lot more than the other politicians.

Despite not wanting to attend such a high public event, Heero conceded out of respect for the aristocrat and also to accompany Relena. There had been numerous films produced about the wars, but Heero noticed that she had never watched any of those. And also, this film would be too personal for her as it claimed to be the most accurate and exhaustive film, for its filmmakers had scored rare interviews with the top officials involved, inevitably including Relena, the daughter of the Vice Foreign Minister Darlian, who was also the long lost Peacecraft Princess, and former Queen of the World.

"Who are you wearing?" reporters asked Relena as they walked through the red carpet.

"Aldjoza Botran." One of the top local designers in Sanc. Relena smiled so naturally in front of the cameras.

"It looks beautiful on you, Foreign Minister," the female journalist remarked.

"Thank you." Relena curtsied and pulled on Heero's arm to walk further along the red carpet before they get intercepted by other reporters.

Heero side-glanced at Relena's direction, checking out her floor length sleeveless and open back dress, as well as her curled hair, and ears and neck adorned with pearls, she was easily the most breathtaking in the venue. But more than her physical attributes, Heero admired the way she carried herself with so much grace and confidence that her earlier nervousness was not apparent. Relena had also been supporting the local industry of Sanc, patronizing their local products and local artists, as a way to reconnect with her birth origin.

"Who is this dashing young man with you tonight, Miss Relena?" asked another brunette female reporter with short hair.

Relena looked briefly at Heero for any sign if this was making uncomfortable. "This is Heero. He's a great friend of mine."

"Hmmm, a great friend, you say?"

Relena laughed, "Yes. Something like that."

Another reporter joined the scene, "How long have you known the Vice Foreign Minister?"

Heero didn't even bat an eye. "For ever since I can remember."

~o~

* * *

Inside the movie theatre, Heero and Relena sat in the middle of the third row.

"That was quite an answer. The reporters are going to have a field day with that," remarked Relena as she settled her elbows on the wooden arm rests, her hands clasped on her stomach.

"They'll get over it." Heero talking about his past and not caring about being seen with her in public? Wow, Relena thought.

"You really don't care?" she asked for good measure.

"Only if it bothers you."

"Is this seat taken?" a voice asked from someone standing on her left.

"Quatre!"

"How you doing?" the former Sandrock pilot smiled, also handsome in a blue three-piece suit and had grown taller over the years. He kissed Relena on the cheek and gave Heero a fist bump – another development for Heero.

"Got an invite, as well as the others." explained Quatre, waving the invitation letter card stuck between his middle and pointing finger.

The others. "Of course," Relena grinned. "It's good to see you again."

"How about us?" The three turned moved away from their seats to look at the people sitting behind them, though they already knew whose voice it belonged to.

"I was wondering when you love birds are going to notice us," remarked Duo, sitting directly behind Heero, with Hilde sitting beside him, behind Relena. "Yo, looking fine as always, Princess." he saluted, wearing an American cut all black suit, his hair still sporting his signature braids.

Wow. These Gundam pilots can be great models, too, if they ever wanted a career shift. Relena chuckled, "Oh, sorry about that. Thanks, Duo, for being charming, as always." She then clasped hands with Hilde excitedly, who was wearing a black dress for once, and she rocked it; Hilde had always been a shirt and jeans girl. "But I'm really glad you're here!"

"We are, too! It's like a mini-reunion for us!"

"Hey, Heero. Nice to see you again, man!" Duo leaned and punched an impassive Heero's shoulder, and fist bumped Quatre, "You, too, Winner boy!"

"Am I late for the party?" another figure entered the conversation, coming from Duo and Hilde's row.

"Trowa!" The party exclaimed. Fist bumps were exchanged between the guys, including Heero, while the former Heavy Arms pilot gave the ladies a peck on the cheeks before sitting beside Hilde, behind Quatre, looking mighty fine in a green suit.

"Or should I say Triton?" sneered Quatre.

"Trowa is fine. Only Cath calls me by that name."

"Where's Wufei?" asked Duo, looking around at the venue almost filling up with guest politicians, historians, and military officers involved in the war among many others. The rows that they were occupying were also filling up.

"Saw him outside with Ms. Sally," answered Trowa.

"There's really something fishy about those two." Duo leaned back on his seat.

"I agree," everybody except Heero replied, but gave a "Hn," which came close to saying that he agreed, too.

"I doubt he'll sit with us, though," said Quatre.

Just then the lights had been dimmed, indicating the start of the film.

Duo held Hilde's hand and whistled, "Our first movie together, niiiiice."

"Ssssh." The people around them hissed.

Hilde laughed when Duo sunk back on his seat even more.

"Do we get popcorns here?"

~o~

* * *

The film claimed to be an accurate retelling of the events, starting from when Dekim Barton ordered the launch of Operation Meteor, the start of the Eve Wars, until the last chunk of Libra was shot by Wing Zero. Real footages, re-enactments, and interviews with prominent figures in the war, like Lady Une and Relena Darlian. Neither spoke of the identities of the Gundam pilots, but talked about their integral part in the war, and how they have become involved and had redefined themselves as the leading female figures in the Earth Sphere Unified Nations' diplomatic affairs.

The film ran for two hours, just long enough to give the general retelling of the story of the war, not including the solo plights of the Gundam pilots and the rest of the stakeholders.

On Relena's side of the story, the death of her adoptive father was included, her travel to Sanc Kingdom when she learned of her ancestry and obligation to continue the advocacy of the Peacecrafts as her birth right, and her coronation as the Queen of the World. Somewhere along the film when she was being asked what she remembered when the bomb exploded in the conference room that held her father, Heero felt her sharp intake of breath and noted her hands continuously rubbing each other. In a second, Heero took one of Relena's hands in his. A surprised Relena gave a smile to her Preventer escort, and squeezed his hand, her grateful reply.

Behind them was Duo talking to Hilde about what happened next and where he was at the time whenever a new scene was featured. His enthusiastic story-telling took a different turn when he saw his worn down Gundam on the screen.

"I remember that. That was when Deathscythe was blown to pieces in Space…"

~o~

* * *

"Man, I can't believe it's been ten years already!" exclaimed Duo, who chugged his second beer from the bottle, "Gah, it's kinda weird reliving all those memories now."

"Yeah," the group agreed.

"Forgot how much I hated Treize, OZ, and Romafeller," Duo added, motioning his beer bottle to Trowa who sat beside him to his right in the round dinner table. "I didn't know that you blew up the whole Corsica Alliance Base! Pretty badass, Tro!"

Trowa clinked bottles with the Deathscythe pilot, snickering. "But I lost all my ammos for the day."

"So I stepped in to help," Quatre joined the conversation, sitting beside Trowa on the right, while slicing his steak, smiling at the memory. "That's when I first met Trowa, right?"

"Yeah," the Heavy Arms pilot confirmed, "Also the time when five Gundams had been confirmed."

"Too bad the film had more OZ zodiac suits featured than the Gundams," complained Duo. "And oh man, forgot how much I also hated Zechs!"

"You talking about my big brother, Duo?" Escorted by Heero, Relena arrived at the table, smiling sweetly at Duo with a hint of mischievousness in her eyes.

Duo choked on his beer and Hilde elbowed him on the ribs. "Oh, hi, Princess! I was just talking about… uh… how he is right now. You know, with Noin being pregnant and all."

Relena sat down beside Quatre with Heero settling beside her, next to Hilde. "Oh, Noin is due next month so he's pretty worked up. I'll send him your regards," she winked, which earned laughter from the party.

When the film ended and the lights came out, the crowd clapped, while the six of them remained at their places, unmoving. The moment the audience stood up, they did as well, and looked at each other with a smile – a smile that indicated shared secrets and stories lived together. They all felt it – what the others were feeling, being heavily involved in the war, and reliving the memories. But their smile was of relief. Relief that it was over. That war was already behind them. That peace, though still a struggle to maintain, was here to linger for as long as they can hold.

They met Wufei, Sally, and Lady Une with a seventeen-year old Mariemeia Barton, who had all been watching the film from the last row of the movie theatre. Greetings were given, while kisses on the cheeks had been exchanged by the ladies. They invited the trio to have dinner with them, but had prior commitments already set. When they all left the theatre, the former Gundam pilots fussed over how Sally had Wufei by the neck by pulling him to do their work immediately; it was refreshing for Wufei to take orders from a woman.

The party went to a local Sanc restaurant and were seated at the second floor at the round table nearest to the window, trying to catch up on each other. They arrived separately with Duo and Hilde arriving earlier, Trowa rode with Quatre only after the Winner heir had exchanged greetings with some of the top officials and businessmen in attendance at the screening, and Heero and Relena arrived late the most as the former Queen of the World also mingled for a while with other politicians, particularly the Foreign Minister of the Earth Sphere Unified Nations and the seventeen-year old Mariemeia Khushrenada herself, who had officially been adopted by Lady Une.

The group made their catch-ups the whole tonight. Quatre took over his father's company right after the war, and had started rebuilding the Colony X-1899, which had been completed a year ago. Trowa was still actively touring with his sister, Catherine, and the rest of the circus gang, and had taken a liking to theatre, as well. He had auditioned for a few roles for quite sometime. Hilde and Duo were still living together and had started a car repair shop and had started buy-and-sell business stint in the L2 Colony Cluster. Heero and Relena, on the other hand, relayed that Heero remained at the Preventers, while Relena was considering continuing her studies.

The night dragged on with heartfelt laughter and nostalgic memories shared, like childhood friends growing up together. It was amazing how war managed to bring people from all walks of life, not to mention just being teenagers during that time. But here they were – complete strangers at first, then comrades in battle, now friends for a lifetime.

"Stop drinking so much; you still have to drive, you know," reprimanded Hilde, wiping a trickle of beer from the side of Duo's lips.

"I love it when you fuss over me like that, but it's okay, Babe, I'm still good," answered Duo. "Hey, Princess, does Sanc have a drive-thru wedding place here?"

"I'm pretty sure we don't have one," an amused Relena replied.

"Bummer," he pouted, earning a punch on the arm from Hilde.

"Duo, before you get married you should put a ring on it first," Quatre teased, sipping his wine.

"What do you think of me? Not prepared?" Duo laughed when everybody's jaws dropped before he cleared his throat and stood. He then reached into the pocket of his jacket that was hung at the back of the chair, and brought out a small black velvet box.

"Oh my god," Hilde exclaimed, both her hands covering her mouth in disbelief.

Duo looked at her for a while, his smile fading, the playfulness in his eyes was replaced with a look so tender, Hilde was already tearing up. Nobody moved and dared bat an eye. Even the silent Heero paid great attention to the scene unfolding before them, his arms crossed on the table.

Everybody listened and watched as Duo professed his undying love for the German beauty in front of him, whom he had acknowledged as one of the strongest women he had ever known and whom he would cherish for all of his life. Nobody moved when Duo also went down on one knee, opened the box that revealed a platinum band adorned by a huge diamond at the top. Nobody moved. Not even when Hilde punched him on the cheek for being a jerk for surprising her like that, but still saying, "Yes" through her tears, and took Duo's face with both her hands and kissed him.

~o~

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So this is the end of Remapping the History of You and Me. Thanks for reading!

...

**April Fool's! **Yes, dear reader, this is **NOT** the last chapter of this story; don't worry. I would like to announce that there will be one more chapter for this. Actually, the original plan had always been to release two chapters for this. But in the course of writing the second chapter, I knew I just had to add the rest of the characters, and the concluding chapter will have to wait.

Also, this is precisely why I limit my usage of characters whenever I write my stories because it's hard to give each and every one a balanced exposure. )))) To the Wufei fans, I apologize. With Wufei's personality, I really find it hard to put him in the same room with these guys. :P

So there. Will update the final chapter soon!

Oh, and one more thing. I have an **announcement **to make!

Fellow Gundam Wing fanfic writer, Gray02, and I are planning to spearhead a **fanfic (and probably fan art) challenge to commemorate Gundam Wing's 20****th**** Anniversary!** The challenge, or the project, will be open to everybody, and it will be an open genre and open pairing, as well, but it should revolve around the specific theme that we will be announcing soon. If anyone's interested for this simple, but meaningful project so far, please let me know via PM! :)


	3. His

**Remapping the History of You and Me**

Chapter 3: His

~o~

* * *

It was after midnight when the group bid their farewells to each other, with the newly engaged couple, Duo and Hilde, telling Relena that she'd be the maid of honor, while Heero would be the best man, taking "No" for an answer. Embraces were exchanged and promises were made to have a reunion again soon, with Wufei and Sally in the guest list.

Heero was driving them both back to Relena's rest house. After Sanc was attacked during the Eve Wars, the Sanc Kingdom had only been restored as a heritage and tourist site in the country. However, Relena continued visiting when she wanted to unwind and to still get to know her birth place's culture and customs.

Windows were rolled down from the pink convertible car of Relena, letting the cool breeze ruffle their hair, supplementing the blissful feeling brought about by the reunion with their friends. It had been a while since they had that kind of respite from work. The radio was turned on and Relena hummed to the song, sometimes singing along to the lyrics as she tapped her fingers right on cue against the car door. Seeing everyone again, telling stories, and laughing along with everyone, the day had been great despite the part of reliving the memories of war again. But they were still good. They were survivors.

"That was the first time I ever saw a proposal. I never thought that Duo would propose tonight!" said Relena, initiating the first conservation since the drive began. "Well, it's bound to happen, but still. It was so romantic. Did you see how Hilde tried to stop her tears but they just won't stop?"

Herro nodded. "There's no other woman who can best hold Duo by the neck."

Relena laughed, "You're right. They're perfect for each other. Oh – Can you pull over for a while?"

Heero briefly looked at her line of sight and saw the beach. Acquiescing, they got off the main road and drove by the shore. As soon as the car stopped, Relena immediately removed her heels and jumped out of the vehicle. The princess dug her toes unto the fine grain white sand just when the seawater reached the shore, soaking her ankles and dress, making her yelp at the cold water, but still enjoying the respite. She wrapped her arms around herself, looking at the horizon where the dark ocean reflected the full moon against the backdrop of a star-filled dark sky. Perfect.

Wondering where her companion was, she removed her attention from the horizon and turned to her right, just when the sound of the car's engine faded and heard his light footsteps against the sand. There he was – barefoot, holding his jacket over his shoulder, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, hair was windswept, and his Prussian blue eyes were fixed on hers. Even more perfect.

It was not the first time that Heero had seen Relena dressed up for an occasion, and she did not even need to be dressed so fancily to be noticed. Heck, when they had their first dance eleven years ago, she was just wearing their school uniform; yet, she was still the center of attention. But tonight? It was probably the moon or the afterglow of their party or Duo and Hilde's engagement; no matter the reason, Relena was radiant – standing tall, her head tilted up to the sky, revealing her slender neck and graceful form, with a contented smile on her face. He was arrested at the sight of her that it surprised him when her eyes suddenly sought his. As they stood there, locked in each other's gaze, he could not find a word to describe the feeling in his chest. He only knew, he only _felt, _that this, this was a kind of peace he would like to have – forever.

"Come over here," invited Relena, "The view's beautiful."

Without taking his eyes off her, he agreed, "It is."

They stood there in peaceful silence for a couple of minutes, soaking in the cool breeze, taking in the salty scent of the ocean, digging their toes into the sand, finding solace in each other's company.

"Ah, a shooting star! Heero, make a wish," exclaimed Relena.

A bemused expression crossed Heero's face. He had never made a wish before; had never yearned for anything so badly in the past. He was about to say something when Relena briefly closed her eyes and clasped her hands as if praying. After a few good seconds, she opened her eyes. "You know, the last time I saw a shooting star was on the day we first met."

"That sounded like a bad omen." Seeing a shooting star and then meeting him washed up on the shore? That must have been a cursed shooting star.

"Not entirely. Did you make a wish?" asked Relena. The happiness brought on by their reunion still apparent in her; she was glowing.

"Not entirely," he mimicked.

"Heero, you don't make a half-wish or something. It's just either you want it or you don't." She patted him on the shoulder. "Thanks for this stopover; I just missed the sea. Kinda reminded me of our place in Japan. Let's go home?"

Relena passed by him and was headed for the car until he called her. "Relena."

"Yes?" she half-turned, patiently waiting for what he had to say.

"How long have you been taking the drugs?"

There were lots of things that Heero regretted in his lifetime, and with the way Relena's face fell, wiping off the happiness that radiated from her, he mentally kicked himself. However this was not the time to ignore the matter; this was the only chance he had before Relena succumbed to her own nightmares again.

"How…?"

"I saw them last night. On your bedside table."

"Goddamn it," she hissed under her breath. Relena never cursed.

"How long?"

"It's personal."

"Tell me."

"None of my personal matters should concern you," she focused her attention on the beach and the sound of the waves crashing. Relena had never been intentionally rude to him nor to anyone, but she had never been this defensive either. She was suddenly building walls around her, not letting him in. And it unsettled him, another emotion that he still could not get a grip on.

"Your personal and public matters are blurred when it's about your safety."

"Don't use semantics on me. I don't recall the Preventer Code having a clause on protecting the Vice Foreign Minister by knowing what she ingests."

"Then maybe I'm not talking as a Preventer," he paused for a while, testing the words, "I'm talking as a great friend of yours, as you say."

Heero may be a man of limited words, but when provoked, he did a damn great job of playing with it to his advantage. "Can a friend not know these kinds of things?"

He was trying; she knew he was. Despite her own efforts to protect herself, her resolve softened at his efforts to connect to someone. He had been open lately, talking about his past, his parents, his memories or what was left of it. If he was trying to be a good friend, Relena had no reason not to acquiesce.

"I just can't sleep well, okay?" she conceded, exhaling heavily.

"How long have been taking them?"

"Four years."

"Who prescribed them?"

"What do you want from me? It's like you've figured out everything already."

"Not until _you_ tell me."

Relana took a deep breath and bit her lip, contemplating what to say. After a few seconds, she sat down on the sand and hugged her knees to her chest. "It was through Sally. I didn't want to worry anyone, nor for my… condition to reach the press, so I had a couple of online consultations with a doctor she recommended."

Heero sat down, as well, and wrapped his jacket around her. He was sure the open back of her dress would give her pneumonia tomorrow. "But the dosages…."

"I increased the dosage when… when the dreams are… when I can still see and remember the dreams." She dug her toes onto the sand, and placed her chin on her knees. "I'm a wreck, Heero. I haven't had a good night's sleep since, since…" She closed her eyes, exhaling hard, then opening them again. She didn't have to continue; he already knew. "When I dream, when I close my eyes, when the night closes in, I dream of my fathers. My real father and the man who adopted me. I see their deaths. I see their suffering while I just stand on a corner, unable to do anything. I see my mother, the woman who gave birth to me, dying with a gunshot to the head and to her chest. That's why I've hated reading those books. I see them so vividly in my dreams. And then I hear the mother who adopted me, crying every night since the day father died. I hear her plea and cry her heart out when she tried to stop me from going to Sanc when I still wanted to restore the Sanc Kingdom. I see the people of Sanc Kingdom fearing for their lives as they fell into anarchy. I hear the screaming. So much screaming. I see their faces the day I announced that I will not take on the name of Peacecraft, nor will I restore the monarchy. I am so damn afraid of the sound of sirens and I despise the sight of fire." She paused for a while, the sound of crashing waves filling the silence. "I just wanted them to all go away," she then whispered.

"That's why I envy you a lot. I'm not like you. You're so… strong," she blinked a couple of times, trying to force back the tears that had formed in her eyes. And then she turned to him, speaking softly, "I can't close off my emotions like you do. I can't. I wanted to. I heard that during the medical examination, you didn't need any of the drugs because you have been well-trained for it. How do you do it? How do you close off the dreams?"

"It isn't easy as you imagined it to be," answered Heero in a heartbeat. Was this right time to tell her he had been dreamless all his life? "I may not have the dreams that you encounter every night, but I've had my fair share of horrors. Don't ever envy someone like me, or what I've been through. I'm not strong because I wanted to be, but because I had to be."

"You had to be…" repeated Relena, laying her cheek on her knees and watched him. "Did something happen?"

Heero bent one of his knees and placed his arm over it. He was silent for a couple of minutes before breathing heavily and speaking out, "When I was sent to my first missions after years of training under Dr. J., I was everywhere. I took on missions and it was the most exhilarating feeling. I was winning every battle. I was young. I was fearless. I was invincible." He then looked at Relena straight in the eyes, "I had nothing to lose."

Relena shivered at his stoic gaze. She felt it. That whatever story Heero was about to tell, it was a big deal for him. So she said nothing and let him continue.

The Preventer Agent turned to look back at the horizon,"Then one day I planted bombs in one of the largest bases of the Alliance. I lied on the grass when I jumped over the fence, ecstatic that the base will be blowing up soon. Another completed mission for me. Then there was this little girl, who asked if I was lost. I had no idea who she was, or why was she talking to a stranger like me, but I still told her I had been lost all my life. She was walking her dog that time, whose name was Mary. Before they left, the dog jumped on my thigh, playfully wagging its tail, and the girl gave me a flower. It was the first time that someone had ever been kind to me. And also the first time someone talked to me without any prejudice or fear. In that brief moment, I was reminded of why I agreed to be a weapon of destruction. So I can destroy the Alliance to put an end to the Colonies' suffering, so the people can continue living with smiles on their faces.

"That night, I detonated the bombs and the whole base exploded as planned. But…" Heero swallowed, his brows furrowing at the memory. "One of the mobile suits fell against a condominium, and… I … I tried to stop it. But it was too late. The flames already reached the village. So much innocent people were screaming and scrambling for their lives, while I just stood there, holding the flower the girl gave. When morning came, I walked through the burned buildings and people. They were all dead. Because of me. And then I saw Mary lying lifeless on the ground. I dug a grave for her with my own hands. I never saw the little girl again. I never even knew her name. I repaid her kindness with her death.

After that, I overheard Dekim Barton order Dr. J to retrain me. That having emotions would only weaken the weapon. That allowing room for emotions can be a great weakness in the battlefield. That was their reason." Heero ran a hand through his hair. "But I still agreed. I did not even need to be told. I closed myself off willingly and had undergone training once more. The first few days were the hardest. I could still hear the screaming and I couldn't remove the stench of blood in my hands. I wanted them to go away, so I allowed Dr. J to do the changes that had to be done. I trained for it. And I had been dreamless ever since."

"Not even once?"

"Sometimes when I do dream, I always dream of that day. The girl and the dog…. I kill the girl and her dog endlessly. Nothing more. "

"Heero…"

"Don't," he warned. "Don't look at me like that."

"I should say the same to you," she answered back, well-aware of how he looked at her the same way a couple of minutes ago when _she _was the one talking. "I can't help it. You…"

"I'm not worth it," he said, cutting her off, lifting his hand to wipe the tear that had fallen from her eye, the same way he did when he first threatened to kill her. "Don't cry," he implored, "I'm not worth your tears."

Relena held his trembling hand and touched his palm to her cheek just when a new set of tears fell from her eyes. "You are," she whispered. "You are," she repeated for good measure. As soon as she said it, Heero's own tears came out.

Heero remained seated as Relena stood on her knees and embraced him. The Perfect Soldier didn't even know he was shaking, he wasn't even aware that he was crying, not until he felt her warmth as she wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders and neck, and rested her cheek on his head, tears flowing unstoppably. She cried for the young Heero, the boy who only wanted to free the Colonies. Her heart broke for the boy who never wanted to take the lives of the innocent. And she sobbed for the Heero now, who was still reliving the horrors of his past, and blaming himself for it.

Heero wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her even closer against him; his face pressed against her stomach, and let his own tears flow. He gripped the fabric of Relena's dress tightly underneath his jacket as the constricting pain in his chest urged release. It wasn't enough. It hurt. It hurt way too much. Heero choked on a sob, letting everything out, while Relena kissed the top of his head and held him. And he let her. For the first time in his life, he wanted to be held. Are all embraces this warm? This kind? This comforting?

They embraced each other for like an eternity. Relena waited until Heero's shaking had ceased before pulling away to wipe the Perfect Soldier's tear-stained face. "It wasn't your fault," she said.

He was about to say something, but Relena placed a finger to his lips. "It wasn't your fault. It was an accident." She sat on her knees so they were on the same level. "That little girl would never have blamed you, Heero. The Alliance would have already seized them as prisoners, as well; and that's not living."

"Don't. Don't make excuses for me."

Relena shook her head. "What you did could never be undone. But it was never your intention to harm the innocent willingly. You atoned for your faults by protecting more than the lives you have taken, intentional or not, and that's an honourable thing."

Relena took Heero's hands in hers, and she kissed the scars on his wrist. "These hands? These hands have saved more lives than they had taken. These hands were the same pair that blew that falling piece of Libra on Earth, the same hands that danced with me, the same hands that always pulled me out of danger."

She then placed a finger on his temple. "This head? This head houses the best mind that had produced the best battle strategies, codes, and scripts that have benefitted the good more than the bad."

Relena moved her hands down to press against his shoulders. "These shoulders? These shoulders carried the burden of the universe so that other lives would be spared."

Moving one of her hands further down, Relena placed her palm against his chest, feeling the rapid beating of his heart. "And this heart?" Relena's voice was shaking, her tears falling again. "This heart was the biggest heart in the universe. This heart loved the Colonies so much; he didn't care what happened to him, as long as they would be freed from the Alliance. This heart was so big that it hurt him when he hurt others, so he closed himself off. This heart was the most selfless I've ever known, for he only knew how to give and never ask anything in return – even forgiveness, from others and from himself. This heart deserved all the love in the world. This heart was worth every single tear."

And then he kissed her. In a heartbeat, Heero's hand reached the back of Relena's neck and pulled her to him, meeting her lips with his. His other hand held her hand that was on his chest. He kissed her with everything he had. The emotions. The emotions were just too much. So he held on to her – his humanity, his saving grace. Heero pulled Relena onto his lap, kissing her as their tears mixed. He coaxed her lips open, giving more of himself to her. Relena consented, parting her lips to let him in, accepting what he was giving her as she held on to his shoulders, willing to share his pain.

"Heero," Relena breathed. Heero kissed her again, like he would stop breathing if he stopped kissing her.

When they had both parted for air, Heero pressed his forehead against hers as they both tried to catch their breaths. He then moved and planted a long kiss on her forehead. "I've never told anyone about this," he finally said.

Relena touched his cheeks with her fingertips, "How do you feel now that you have?"

"Like a thorn has been pulled out of my chest," Heero traced the edges of Relena's lower lip with his thumb, "You… you've always cared."

"I meant what I said. About your everything, especially your heart. There's nothing not to love."

The Perfect Soldier gasped, and Relena recoiled, blushing at the confession. "I'm sorry, I mean you-"

"I'm not taking any apologies from you," he cut her off, and planting a chaste kiss on her lips. "Say it again," he pleaded softly.

The way Heero was looking at her was making her melt. Still penetrating, but gone was the unreadable façade that he had put up. Right now, it was like Relena could really through his soul. The depths of it. So full of emotions she couldn't place.

"There's nothing not to love…" she reiterated, speaking with much conviction. "I love everything about you."

Heero's gaze softened at her words; she almost wanted to cry again. His hand lifted to trace the lines of her tears on her cheeks and wiped the remaining wet spots. Even with swollen eyes and fading makeup, he had never seen anything quite like her in his lifetime. "You are absolutely beautiful… in and out."

"Heero…"

"I…" he began, "I'm not good with words. But I want you to know how much your word, your tears, your laughter, your kindness, your feelings mean to me. I have harmed a lot of people in my lifetime, and you were supposed to be one of them. And yet, you… you had been so forgiving. And had never stopped believing in me. You'll never know how much that meant to me.

"The person who I was before Operation Meteor was a lost boy, who didn't have a name, a past, a future, and anyone." Tears were forming in the Preventer Agent's eyes again, "Last night you asked me why I came after you in Libra." Heero removed the strands of hair from Relena's face that had been blown by the wind, and were tucking them behind her ear. "When Hilde told us that you were in Libra, my body moved on its own accord. The final battle was about to take place, and the only thing I've thought about was to keep you safe. May it be for the future of the Earth Sphere, for Sanc Kingdom, for the people who love you; I just knew I had to. But before I headed to the final battle, when you tried to stop me from fighting your brother, that was when I knew that I wanted to keep you safe… for me. It was the first time I admitted to myself that I didn't want a future – _my _future – without you in it."

"Heero," said Relena, tears falling again.

"And you have no idea how badly I wanted to kiss you that time."

They lost count of many times they had kissed that night; she was sure as hell getting dizzy in the best way possible. But no matter, they both knew that they were just making up for missed opportunities in the past eleven years.

"Let me go with you," said Heero when he broke the kiss.

"To where?"

"You haven't undergone therapies, haven't you?"

He may have felt a bit better, though not completely, for letting out his own personal past horror, but he was not about to let go of Relena's case to slip from his grasp. Before she recoiled from him again, Heero's hand cupped her cheek to keep her gaze locked on his, "I know about your condition, Relena. It's curable. You don't have to tell anyone else. I can clear up your schedule discreetly, so not even the media and the other Preventers will know."

"Heero, no, really, it's oka…"

He silenced her with a kiss. He was really getting addicted to the taste of her sweet lips. "Let me do this for you. You have done a lot for me, more than you could possibly imagine. I can't just watch and let you face your nightmares alone this time. Please. Let me do this for you." If Relena were to have an episode again like last night, and he would just sit and do nothing, he would be nothing different from the boy he was years ago. It would rip him apart.

"Relena, look at me. I swore to protect you." This time he took her hands with his, willing her to confide in him the same way he did with her in the hopes that they can both heal with time, together. That's what she had given him – hope. "My hands function to hold you. My head only thinks of you. My shoulders are willing to carry _your_ burden. And my heart?" Heero placed her hands against his chest. "This heart beats only for you. Because of you."

"Don't tell me you have a ring prepared, too?" Relena laughed through her tears, elated at Heero's own way of saying what he felt about her, the feeling she never thought would be reciprocated.

"It's too early for that. For us," Heero started to stand up, carrying her in his arms, like a princess that she was. "For tonight I will just hold you until you fall asleep."

"And when I get to sleep."

"I'll have my shift changed," Heero nodded, going back to being a Preventer Agent mode. "What do you say to the therapies?"

"If you can keep it as discreetly as possible."

"I will. Trust me."

"I do. With my life."

For the first time that night, Heero's face lit up with a genuine smile as he walked the back to the car. "Wishes do come true."

"Hm? I thought you only half-wished," Relena cocked her head to the side.

"It's either you want it or you don't. Those were your words."

"And…?" Relena asked, holding her breath for his answer.

"I want you. Completely." He twirled her around at the beach, eliciting screams and laughter from her. Yes. This. This was the peace he aspired. This was the woman he loved. This was the happiness that he would protect for as long he lived.

Later that night as they held each other through the night, Relena fell deeply asleep without taking any medication. And for the first time in his life in two decades, Heero dreamed.

~o~

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I know I'm posting this one day ahead, still, **Happy 20****th**** Anniversary, Gundam Wing!** :) April 7 marks the the day when Gundam Wing aired its first episode in Japan. And in the series, April 7 is also Relena's birth date and the start of Operation Meteor.

So, I hope that fans are okay with this chapter, considering that there was a lack of it in the previous one. Sorry about that. I just had to make an Interlude with the rest of the guys since this is a commemorative fanfic after all. :) I hope ya'll enjoyed Heero's chapter! I got teary-eyed when I was writing this chapter, so much feels. Lol.

Also, once again I am announcing that Gray02 and I are spearheading a **Gundam Wing 20****th**** Anniversary Fanfiction and Fan Art Challenge, titled, "Endless Reflection."**

Aside from celebrating GW's anniversary, this Challenge also aims to bring together the fanfiction writers and fan artists of the fandom for a reunion-sort-of-thing. We understand that some have already left the fandom (because life has a way of doing that ^_^), so this will be a one-time thing, especially made for this occasion. Of course, new writers and artists are welcome, too! And lastly, this is also the avenue to just reflect and look back at the good old days when just hearing the intro of _Just Communication _makes everyone giddy and all pumped up! :)

The **Guidelines/Mechanics** are now up on Tumblr. Ya'll can check it out by heading over to **gwendlessreflectionchallenge dot tumblr dot com. **I will be updating the tumblog from time to time for further announcements and fanfiction and fan art entries, so if you have Tumblr accounts, feel free to follow! :) If you have further inquiries, you can send me a private message or an email to gwerchallenge at gmail dot com.

Aside from this site, fanfiction and fan art entries will be hosted in our social media accounts (Tumblr and Twitter) and on DeviantArt. We will also compile all the entries, and will send the PDF copy of the compilation to all the participants and other interested Gundam Wing fans, who would want a copy. Gray02 will take care of the prizes for the winners. Haha. :)

So there, I hope ya'll can participate in this special project for the fandom. Looking forward to your responses! :)


End file.
